Hiroka/History
History Childhood Hiroka and her brother Hyperion never had parents. They went from foster home to foster home. They never felt wanted. It forced her into a life of crime that was always scolded by Hyperion. He believed that she was going down a dark path, and saw over her constantly. When the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was about to be executed Marines from all around the world gathered to their home town of Loguetown. Hearing his final words, she was inspired to become a pirate. Her brother on the other hand wanted to become a marine. She kept her dream away from Hyperion and followed his dream. They joined the navy and ascended high in the ranks. She stayed in the background while Hyperion made sure he was recognized. Spandine saw her potential and drafted her for CP9. She began to like being a navy soldier but she still wanted to be a pirate. She gave CP9 a chance. Her dream to be a pirate grew larger, so she left the marines. When they found out they sent her brother after her. His love for her caused him to ignore the command, so instead they put a bounty on her of 63,000,000. While on the run she's met many people, all of which she couldn't trust. After running for two years she met the Yonko WhiteBeard. He took her in and protected her from the navy. Later joining his crew she was placed in the third division. She had finally fulfilled her dream of becoming a pirate. After she made a name for herself as "Black Heart Hiroka" her bounty jumped to 75,000,000. Feeling confident that WhiteBeard would acknowledge her achievement she went to talk to him. He welcomed her company with open arms. They talked for hours on end until the next day, when she asked why he refers to everyone as his children. She asked did he have any of his own? He responded with revealing his only child Kent, and asked her if she ever met him would she watch over him. She agreed, but only if WhiteBeard would grant her a wish. She asked if she could branch off and start her own crew. He let out a laugh and gave her her freedom. Youth After she was free to do what she wanted, she started in the North Blue and recruited many different people to join her. In no time she had her own crew and named them the Black Heart Pirates. It was a small crew of eight members. They grew as friends and sailed the seas, gradually preparing for the Grand Line.during the time she has came close to being captured multiple times by the Marines and narrowly escaped each time. Her crew became antsy and urged her to be more careful. Bashfully she went ahead into the Grand Line before they were ready. Upon reaching the Grand Line they were met with a challenge after another, giving them no rest time. No matter how they tried wherever they went they were followed and greeted with either marines or pirates wanting a challenge. When they reached Jaya they had no more energy to continue forward and were captured by the Navy and put to death. Refusing to let their captain die her crew protected her and made her run away. She saw them slaughtered and couldn't do anything about it. Out of options she went back to WhiteBeard, asking for help. She had no chance at persuading him to help her so she gave up and hid, trying not to be recognized. She spent her life living in Water 7. Adulthood After her retirement as a pirate she avoided the navy and any pirate that came to Water 7. She built a life for herself as a vender. One day new Wanted Posters came to Water 7. She saw the son of WhiteBeard, Kent Newgate and remembered the promise she made towards his father. She waited for their arrival and ran the scenario in her head thousands upon thousands of times, and came to the conclusion that he shouldn't know that she was asked to do it. When they met she joined the crew without an invite and became the scout, slowly forgetting it was a request of her to join in the first place. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages